


Blue

by casmoments



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel-centric, Established Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casmoments/pseuds/casmoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beneath that vessel, Castiel was a fusion of all the colors of the universe. He was the blue of the sea, the navy of midnight, the electric blue of lightning. Although, interspersed in the folds of his essence, were  the reds and yellows of sunset, the bright whites of stars, the greens of plants and flowers. You reached the inevitable conclusion, your heart swelling with fondness, that he was completely beyond you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

There was a sweeping chill in the night air as you leaned into his warmth, sitting in a boat drifting on the clear waters of the northern hemisphere. High above you, stretching from one end of the earth to the other, streams of neon green and blue swam in the sky, vast, undulating, and breathtakingly grand. The world was silent save for the affectionate murmurs exchanged between the two of you from time to time. In the heavenly sight, stars were sprinkled abundantly across the sky, though not distracting from the vibrant streams of color its foreground. The world around you was so vast, pristine, quiet. It was as if he had brought you back to the dawn of time.

When he'd first brought you up north tonight, the chill air bit at you, your teeth chattering and plumes of warm breath coming from both of your lips. He quickly attended the cold, wrapping you in his strong embrace, his grace warming you through his body where his skin came in contact with yours. 

"Cas" you breathed, moving further into his embrace as you buried your face into his chest, his hand gently squeezing your shoulder in response. With the soft motion of a breeze, one lapel of his coat fell gently over your cheek. Soon, a hand lifted it off you and you found yourself looking back at blue eyes, wise and sincere.

"Do you like it?" he asked, eyes now crinkling slightly into a smile.

You hummed in response, taking his hand, firm and calloused.

"Very much so," you sighed contently, your attention now returning to admiring the sky once again. Despite how far the two of you have come, you had only grown more attached to Castiel with each passing day. He was a mere stranger at first, a kind and handsome ally, always a fierce protector of good. Then, you'd grown close, your intimate friendship blossoming into passionate love. It was hard to describe how you felt about him; to anyone else, it would just be words. You supposed it made sense... You weren't describing him physically. He didn't actually have any of these things; a body, a heart, a soul, anything tangible. But when he was in your presence, you could feel him. Something radiant unmistakably emanated from him. His essence, perhaps. It graced everyone he talked to. He was so full of love, so full of compassion -- not like the other angels you’d met; those were cold and emotionless -- he was so utterly humane, the way he could articulate this feelings and emotions to you. 

"It's you, Cas. I will never understand what you're like beyond what I can see and touch, but I can still feel something. Something so much larger. A beautiful, consuming force, almost the way these lights in this big place make me feel." Beneath that vessel, you were sure Castiel was something much more cryptic and splendid than anyone or anything could fathom. God must have ignited an extra spark to add to Cas's form. You imagined a swirl of colors, a fusion of parts of the universe encapsulated into Castiel's being. It would contain colors dominated by the blues the sea, the navy of midnight, the electric blue of lightning. It would contain the pinks and crimsons of sunset, the bright whites of stars, the greens of plants and flowers everywhere, hot reds and yellows of a crackling bonfire, the greys of mist and rain. You reached the inevitable conclusion, your heart swelling with fondness, that he was completely beyond you. 

So tonight, when he appeared for a reprieve from his heavenly duties and asked you where you’d like to go -- anywhere in the world, he would take you -- that's what you thought. Somewhere colorful. Somewhere blue. Something filled with the essence of him. 

After a long silent musing, you're surprised when, as if reading your mind, he suddenly swoops down to place a warm kiss on your lips.

He chuckles gently before leaning in to whisper in your ear. "Y/N, as an angel, I've been all across the earth. And if you would allow me, I'd like to show you all the places that remind me of you."


End file.
